Power Rangers Meet Jackie Chan
by red neo ranger
Summary: the Neo Power Rangers meet Jackie Chan story made for my theater class use ideas from a story of power rangers i am writing
1. Chapter 1

Title: power rangers meet Jackie Chan

By: red neo ranger

Rating PG-13 maybe

A/N: this is a spin-off story of a story that I am still writing and can't post because my computer can't handle it

Summary: the power rangers go to Hollywood for a field trip.

Disclaimer: Power Rangers is the property of The Walt Disney Company. Anything else that doesn't belong to someone else does belong to me. Please don't sue I am a high school student. If I own power rangers it would be the Da bomb! :)

(Cypress Theater)

**Mrs. W**: Class, as you know today I'm taking the ten of you to a movie set to watch my wonderful boyfriend, Denzel Washington and his friend Jackie Chan, shoot their new movie Rush Hour 4.

**Class**: Yeah!

**Ryan to Stacey**: This should be fun right?

**Stacey to Ryan**: Yeah, I think it will.

(Whisper) **Ryan, Mike, Tracey, Jesse, and Stacey**: We should get Zordon and Beta 5 an autograph of Jackie Chan

**All Five Rangers**: Yeah! Good Idea!

**Mrs. W**: To the bus people!

(Bus Trip to Hollywood)

-Everybody talks and listens to music on the bus ride to Hollywood-

(Elsewhere at Lord Z's Hideout)

**Lord Z**: Time to hatch another plan to conquer earth.

**Coldor**: But Master, what about those Power Brats!

**Lord Z**: Yes Coldor, I know! And I have a perfect plan for them to!

**Coldor**: What is it?

**Lord Z**: The Rangers are going to Hollywood to watch a making of the movie "Rush Hour 4" Starring Jackie Chan, And Denzel Washington. I want you to go to there with Theaterplex and the Z-Squad so you can capture him and bring him to me.

**Coldor**: What if the Power Rangers try to stop us my lord?

**Lord Z**: Then destroy them!

(Rangers and Classmates get off the bus at the Movie Set)

**Ryan**: That was a quick bus ride!

**Stacie**: It sure was.

**Mike**: Man this is so cool!

**Jesse**: You said it!

**Tracey**: I hope Lord Z has nothing planned for today.

(Everyone goes to the set and watches the film being shot while Coldor Appears in the corner with the Z-Squad and Theaterplex waiting for Jackie Chan.)

(Movie Set)

**Director**: Jackie you can take a break so that you can meet this theater class of your fans.

**Jackie**: Alright… Hey Denzel! Your girlfriend's class is here!

**Denzel**: Really? Oh! Hey honey, how are you?

**Mrs. W**: I'm fine; I would like you to meet my advanced theater class, their all big fans of you and Jackie.

**Denzel**: Nice to meet you all (Shakes everyone's hands).

(Suddenly the Rangers watches go off and they go behind a building)

**Ryan**: Wats up Zordon?

**Zordon**: Rangers! Lord Z has sent down Coldor and the Z-Squad down to earth to kidnap Jackie Chan to turn him into the ultimate monster to defeat you.

**Beta 5: **Ranger's there is also a monster called Theaterplex there to.

**Zordon**: Rangers! They are attacking your classmates and the theater workers, Hurry!

**Ryan**: Ok Zordon!

(All take out mophers and do morphing sequence)

**Rangers**: It's morphin time!

**Ryan**: Red lion DNA charge!

**Stacey**: Blue dolphin DNA charge!

**Mike**: Green Elephant DNA charge!

**Jesse**: Yellow Wolf DNA charge!

**Tracey**: Purple Bat DNA charge!

(All cry Power Ranger Neos)

**Ryan**: Hold it right there Coldor!

**Coldor**: Hahahah! The Power Rangers! Z-Squad Attack!

**Coldor**: I'm out of here, take care of them!

**Theaterplex**: OK!

**Theaterplex to Rangers**: I'm going to destroy you!

**Stacey to Tracey**: No you don't ugly! Time for some girl power (Kick monster in head from different sides)

**Ryan**: Green, Yellow! Help me fight the Z-squad!

**Mike**: OK!

**Jesse**: You got it red!

(Suddenly Stacey and Tracey are thrown by Theaterplex)

**Stacey and Tracey**: Ahhhhh!

**Ryan**: Stacey!

**Mike**: Tracey!

**Jesse**: Girls! (Guys run to help out the girls)

(Theaterplex Grabs Jackie Chan)

**Theaterplex**: You're coming with me.

**All Rangers**: No you don't ugly!

**Ryan**: Guys, we need our power weapons now!

**All but Ryan**: Yeah!

**Ryan**: Lion sword power up!

**Stacey**: Dolphin Fins power up!

**Jesse**: Wolf's Dagger power up!

**Mike**: Elephant axe power up!

**Tracey**: Bat bow power up!

**Ryan**: Bring them together!

(Rangers form the power blaster)

**Rangers**: fire

(Rangers fire blaster and Theaterplex is destroyed)

**Lord Z**: NO! Not again… Magic stuff, Make my monster grow!

**Coldor to himself**: Doesn't he know they shall just destroy it with the megazord?

**Jesse**: This always happens when we destroy them, they just get bigger and then we destroy them again.

**Tracey**: Doesn't Lord Z get it yet?

**Everybody**: Get what?

**Tracey**: When they grow they just get destroyed again!

**Everybody**: Yeah!

**Ryan**: We need the Zords now!

**Ryan**: Lion zord arise!

**Stacie**: Dolphin zord arise!

**Mike**: Elephant zord arise!

**Jesse**: Wolf zord arise!

**Tracey**: Bat zord arise!

(Out come the zord and form the megazord, after they form they take the power sword and destroy Theaterplex)

(All jump from megazord)

**Ryan**: Hey! Where is Jackie Chan?

**Stacey**: He must have decided to leave after we got him away from Theaterplex.

**Jesse**: Ahhhhh man!

**Mike**: Guys, I think we need to get back, the might be worrying about us.

**Tracey**: Your right!

**All**: Power Down!

(They all power down and out comes Jackie Chan from behind a crate where he was watching the battle from)

**Jackie**: You are five of the people in Denzel's girlfriend's class, right?

**All**: Yeah

**Jackie**: You're the Power Rangers!

(All look worried)

**Jackie**: Don't worry! I won't tell people about your secret… I just want to thank you and take your class to a fancy restaurant!

(At restaurant)

(Kids are all talking until Jackie stands up)

**Jackie**: Thank you all for coming! I thought I'd treat you all to a nice dinner.

**Everybody**: Yeah!

**Jackie**: I would like to make a toast to the Power Rangers, wherever they are.

**Everybody**: To the Power Ranger's!  
(Denzel gets on one knee)

**Denzel**: Stephanie Williams, will you marry me…

**Mrs. W** (shocked and chokes up): Of course I will marry you! (Starts to cry)

**All guys**: way to go Denzel!

**All girls**: way to go Mrs. W, You got a keeper!

THE END?


	2. Chapter 2

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

Darth Drafter

arturus

Iseal

Shisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross

Zyber Elethone

Red neo ranger


End file.
